


A Mother Wolf Protects His Puppies With His Pack

by BetaDogg (MosquitoParade), MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Aone, Alpha Kamasaki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Futakuchi, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Moniwa, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/BetaDogg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Moniwa Kaname has children out of wedlock with Aone Takanobu.(Unfinished)





	1. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone has just pasted, and Moniwa is left with three children, and one on the way.

Omega Moniwa Kaname, who had just been engaged to Alpha Aone Takanobu a week prior, was now sitting in a hospital room sobbing. His premarital kids had been dropped off at a friend's only hours ago, because the couple had been going on a date, and terribly enough, they got in a freak accident.

Moniwa had woken up to see his friends Koganegawa, and his Mate, Sakunami, along with Yasushi, and his Mate Kenji, who had been married. They had brought the Omega's children with them.

The doctor walked in, holding a clipboard, "Your unborn child is okay, and nothing is broken, you should be all healed up in less then a week-"

"What about my mate, Aone Takanobu?" He asked quickly, feeling bad about interrupting, but he needed to know.

"Oh... He.." Kenji began, looking over at the doctor. 

"Dead." Moniwa gasped, tearing up.

"You... you ca-can't b-be ser-serious!" He said, the tears making it hard to see, and began overflowing run down his cheeks. His children climbed onto the hospital bed, trying to talk with the now single parent, but Moniwa just continued to cry, the eldest of the children tried to wipe away the tears with her chubby little baby fingers, but Moniwa brushed her hand away, dealing with his own tears.

"He pasted away last night, the doctors tried their best, but by the time you two got here, he was half dead." The doctor explained, leaving the room. 

Moniwa wasn't able to accept this. There was no way he had been dating this man for so long, and he had died on him, just like that.

And thus began Moniwa's rough journey into Grief...

The Kamasaki family decided to let Kanji, and Kousuke take care of Kaname's children, not that they were expecting Moniwa to kill his kids, but it was possible, also because they were afraid their 2 month old would get sick, or hurt from Moniwa's kids, so they let Kaname stay at their place as he went through his grief. Bringing him food every meal whether he ended up getting or not, and if he would refuse meals too often, Kenji would get him to eat.

-Denial-

Moniwa couldn't accept that Aone was gone, drowning in tears for a week, struggling to pull himself together and eat every day, but he eventually managed to replace the feeling with anger.

-Anger-

Moniwa would be drawing, or coloring silently when suddenly he would remember when Aone would sit beside him, and watch him, with gentle kisses, and soft words murmured between only the two of them, and suddenly he would feel overwhelming rage and anger at life for doing such a thing to his Mate.

-Bargaining & Depression-

Moniwa had begun to realise things aren't going back to how they had been, and he would cry, and beg to die as well some nights. He would cry for his children, and some nights he would wish they didn't exist so he wouldn't have to leave them here, other nights he would sob about how they weren't going on have a father like figure, and how they wouldn't be like normal kids that had both parents. This phase was the hardest and longest on Moniwa, after he had given up barging, the depression lasted weeks more, causing the omega to think he would never recover.

-Acceptance-

When Moniwa finally made his way out of depression, there was a gradual change back to the omega that everyone knew and loved. He had been able to realize that Aone wasn't going to come back, and that though still made him overwhelmingly sad, and that he was a single parent, he started to notice that he had other people that still cared round him. They took in his babies when he wasn't able to, they wanted to make sure he was okay, and didn't do anything drastic because they cared too much about him. Like he had with Aone. 

Moniwa had spent too long on his own, so Kenji drove Kaname over to Kanji's, and when he saw his children run out squeaking, he got out of the car as fast as he could, scooping up his children, and kissing them all over, telling them that he loved them, and that they would be going home.

After a bit spent with Kanji and Kousuke, Kaname, Kenji, and the kids when home. Kenji dropped Kaname off at his old house, and they happily went inside. Moniwa tucked his children in that night, but slipped on one of Takanobu's sweaters before going to sleep.


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moniwa Kaname has come to visit and move in with some old friends to keep his mind off the recent death of Aone Takanobu, his lover and mate.

The Omega rushes with his babies through the snow, the 13 month old twins, Ikari and Minato, wearing matching outfits, and in a double baby carrier, his 3 year old, Keiko, on his right hip, dressed in a similar outfit, and a pregnant belly bouncing along. He rushes up to an apartment building, entering, and leaning over to breath, letting down his little ones. The Beta receptionist looks up, the scent that Moniwa Kaname was giving off clearly signified he was an Omega who's Alpha pasted, and he was in need of a new mate to take care of his children. Moniwa was worn, and sad, but most of all, pitiful. However, he looked over his children with love.

Someone rushed into the lobby, grinning, his Alpha scent hitting the Omega harshly. "Yasushi?" He asked, the little ones running up excitably, making noises similar to barks as their bearer looked around for Yasushi's mate, who surprise hugged the single mother from behind, while the burnet's only child, Hideki, who was around only about 5 months, was making no noises from The Alpha's arms.

The Beta's child was weak, and they, Yasushi and Kenji, had been told he was unlikely to make it to a year, and that Kenji wasn't going to be able to bear anymore offspring, but that it was extremely impressive to bear even this single child, being a male Beta, and it was a wonder he had even made it until after birth, while the Omega's children were strong, and he would have been able to have many, many more if his mate hadn't died.

Omega and Alpha pairs are highly prized due to their abilities to bear many healthy children that, 9 times out of 10, presented as either Omega or Alpha. Any other pairing often resulted in one or two children, and in Beta's case, if they were carrying, mated with another Beta, the child will have a fifty percent chance of having disabilities, or being too weak, and if they happen to escape the risk and reach adulthood, they present as Beta, and the offspring they bear is more often then not, going to die at birth, while an Alpha set can't even have children, an Omegan set can have few abnormally small, weak, worried children, a Beta and Alpha Pairing averagly have one child, and either that child dies at birth, early, or, if they do live decently long, they have a very infectious courageous happiness to them, often presenting as Alpha, last, an Omega and Beta pair normally have two, relatively normal children, that can present as any, but this pair has a less likely chance of making a child then the AlphaOmega pair. 

Moniwa, himself, was born from Two Omegas, Yasushi had been born to an Alpha and Omega pair, and Kenji to a Beta pairing.

Kaname smiled softly to himself, Kenji's embrace reminded him of Takanobu, the way the Beta wrapped his arms around his stomach, and rested his head on his shoulder, "Almost Christmas." He said in a whisper, reminding Kaname that he had promised to move in soon, because the beta had worried about the children, and Moniwa's well being ever since Aone pasted away.

Yasushi brought over the children and hugged Moniwa as well, scenting both submissive males, with the little ones hugging their legs, "Mommawa, up?" Keiko murmured, the omega quickly leaning down, and picking up all 3 of his children.

"Mommawa." Yasushi chuckled.

"That's adorable." Kenji commented, running his fingers through one of the twin's thick, curly, silver-grey hair, that was spiked up in a way like Aone's had been. The twins were identical, and looked like a mix of their parents, the only difference was that Ikari glared more like Aone, and Minato's eyes were wide and curious, but the 3 year old, Keiko, looked exactly like Moniwa, except her hair wasn't as curly as his.

The babies pressed their little heads to Moniwa's chest, all yawning, to which Moniwa took off his own scarf, lacing it around them before he decided to start walking to their room, passing the cutely decorated, and lighten up, Christmas tree in the lobby.

Kaname was sleeping uncomfortably in a bed just for himself talking in his sleep, and curling protectivly around his children, fretting for how they would turn out without Aone.

Kenji was awoken by his Hideki's soft cries to be fed in the middle of the night, and was already awake enough to recognise the sound of Moniwa's twins getting off his bed to explore, which was short lived as the small silver haired children walked into what his Alpha had decided was 'technically' the kitchen, and stared creepily. Kenji disliked the twins, he disliked twins in general, they were creepy when they would stare, or talk in mumbled whispers of a different language that only they seemed to know.

The child Kenji was holding began to whimper, and squirm for attention as the Beta turned to stare at these two creepy kids. "Do you two need... something...?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow, but neither of the kids answered, and instead mumbled some gurgles under their breath, having a quiet conversation. "O.... Kay... freaks." He got the milk from the microwave, and when back to the shared bedroom.

Yasushi was awake, sitting up, "Oh, there you are!" He said, and held out his hands for Hideki, who Kenji pasted to the Alpha, along with the bottle. The Burnett laid beside the Alpha who was now feeding the silent baby. "Kaname needs to get out of the house. Please take him somewhere." He said, trying to say it in a kind way.

"You know he will want to take along his kids." Kenji said, watching his child's eyes cross.

"I'll watch them, you two need to spend more time together, and the kids are just stressing him out." Yasushi's attention moved from Kenji's face to Hideki, who had dropped his bottle, and was staring at the wall, holding out his arms, gurgling for the bottle to be given back to him.

"Yasushi... I've been wondering if he's blind." Kenji said, sounding worried, and lent over to pick up the bottle, Hideki's eyes had now concentrated on Kenji's face

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing." Yasushi ran his fingers through the baby's short dirty blond hair, Hideki making small noises, arms still trying to find the bottle, wrapping his little fingers around it quickly when Kenji returned it.

Moniwa woke up, slowly opening his eyes to see the curtains covering a semi bright window, the sun trying to peak though the clouds and melt the snow. He sat up, and noticed his children weren't beside him, he began to panic, but when he heard the chatter of his babies, the sizzle of a frying pan, and he could smell pancakes, he let out a breath, and smiled, they were getting along, and wanted to let him sleep in, how nice.

After Kaname had remade the bed he had slept in, and then Kenji and Yasushi's, he walked into the 'kitchen' to see his children happily munching on bacon, and pancakes, something he had been unable to make for them since Aone pasted away. He looked down at his pregnant stomach, and smiled faintly.

"Mommiwa!" Kenji cheered, making all his kids look up, and gasp, getting down from the table and make their way over. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hideki, sitting in the corner between the wall to keep himself upright, dipping his little hand into a jar of peanut butter, and licking it off, staring into space.

"Kenji, is Hide-kun allowed to eat that?" He asked before picking up his children, giving each one a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh sh*t, no, Hide-kun, you can't have that, I'm sorry, baby, you might chock!" Kenji picked up the child who began to cry as he took away the jar, and got a paper towel to wipe away the excess on his hands. 

The Omega brought his kids back to the small table to finish eating, "Kaname, you and me should go and just have a great time together, it's one of Yasushi's days off, and he promises to watch the kids for us." Kenji said, finishing cleaning up his baby, who now had tears running down his face as he sniffed, trying to find Yasushi to be held.

Moniwa looked over at the Alpha, "Really!? Yasushi would actually do that for us!?" He then looked back at the Beta whom had been talking to him. "That'd be great!"

Kenji smiled at Kaname, "Go get ready, we went to your house, and got a whole bunch of your clothes," He gestured to a cardboard box labeled "Kaname-chan's clothes".

Moniwa gasped, "You guys are wonderful!" He said, and picked the box, going to the guest bedroom.

Keiko looked up and watched Kaname exit the kitchen, "Where he going, Keni-san?" She asked, looking over at Kenji and Hideki.

"Mommiwa and me are going somewhere, and we'll be back before you go to sleep, okay?" The Beta said, looking over at the small female.

"Mama!" Minato shouted, and his twin looked over as if his brother had gone crazy, trying to scoot his chair away.

Kenji sighed, kids will be kids. He looked back at Hideki, who was in his arms, with his hand in his mouth, staring past Kenji's face, "Here I am~" He said, and gently placed a thumb on the baby's jaw to guide Hideki's vision towards him. The baby used his other hand that he wasn't eating, to place it on Kenji's cheek, and then made a little gasp, and some joyful noises.


	3. Baby Sitting + Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasushi baby sits the kids while Kenji and Kaname go out and have a nice day of relaxation, and maybe hitting on some Alphas.

As soon as the two left the house, Yasushi began cleaning up breakfast, the children playing quietly in the background with Hideki's toys that he never bothered with.

After a few moments, everything went quiet. However, Yasushi didn't notice, due to it always being relatively quiet here. But a child's crying broke through the silence, and Yasushi's ears perked up. He had registered the sobbing as his own child's crying, and he ran into the 'living' room, to see Hideki flipped onto his back.the Alpha simply rolled the small child onto his stomach, and got small coos in return. He smiled, and went back to the dishes, a few moments later, Hideki was crying again. Yasushi sighed, and dried off his hands again, and walked back into the living room, looking up to see the twins staring down at his child.

It's no surprise, but Yasushi disliked the twins quite a bit as well. They were just creepy together. The one in a soft blue jumper, Ikari, always stared at his child like his was going to be the 13 month old's next meal. Minato, in the green jumper, however, on his own, was to no degree creepy, he even sometimes sat with Hideki and played with him.

Yasushi picked up his squirming offspring, who began to bawl. "You can help daddy with the dishes instead of the mean boys pushing you over." He said, holding the small child to his chest protectivly.

 

Moniwa was excitedly wiggling around in the shotgun seat, as Kenji drove, grinning. "What's got you so excited?" The Beta asked.

"I know where we're going~!" The smaller Omega said happily. Kousuke was in the backseat, holding his camera on the two.

"Do you?" Kenji chuckled.

Moniwa nodded frantically, he was almost like a child. It was good to see the child like joy in the worn parent's eyes once again.

"Where do you think we are going?" The tiny Omega asked, the camera focused on Moniwa.

Moniwa simply grinned when they pulled up to his favorite spa.

Kenji chuckled as Moniwa immediately got out, and followed suit.

 

Yasushi kissed Hideki on the forehead sitting him on the ground on his stomach while he went to the bathroom.

He came back a moment later to his child on his back, but staring at the cieling, like he was listening for something. "Ikari... Minato..." He said strictly.

Minato walked in, hand gripping Ikari's, who looked very upset to be there. "Ba ba!" Minato said cheerfully, pointing to Hideki.

Yasushi had to smile a bit, "Yes, did you roll 'ba ba' over?"

Minato shook his small head, "Ika." He gargled, pointing to his brother.

"Ikari? Did you roll Hideki over?"

"Nu." He said with some unbaby like force of stubbornness.

"So he did it himself?" He asked, leaning down to pick up Hideki.

Ikari almost violently nodded his head.

"Minato?" 

The other boy nodded as well.

Yasushi frowned, not believing them, but dismissed them.

 

Moniwa moaned, laying his head back lazily.

"This was a great idea." Kenji said to Kousuke, who nodded. Moniwa hadn't gotten out since he first met Takanobu, and immediately afterwards was addicted to being in a perpetual state of worry.

 

It had been several hours when Kenji and Kaname came back to the quaint apartment they called home, the Omega was out of his mind drunk, and couldn't help but latch onto the Beta with a dreamy, peaceful smile. He'd made eye contact with many different Alpha's at the bar, and was seeming to regain hope of finding a new mate.

Despite the risk of being pregnant, and drinking, Kenji hadn't told Moniwa, in fear it might worry the smaller Omega.

When Kenji stepped through the front door, it was a strange sight in the living room. Ikari was in a play pen, whining for his brother, Minato was sitting in the middle of a whole bunch of legos right beside the play pen, Keiko was coloring, and Yasushi was asleep with Hideki safely in his lap on the couch.

Moniwa mumbled something about it being cute, and wobbled over to the play pen, collapsing beside it, and falling deep asleep. His two other children scooted over, and Kenji promptly helped Ikari out of his gay baby jail.

 

The next morning, Moniwa was in his room all day with a wicked hang over, and was extremely concerned with his unborn child. The omega began to claim that he miscarried, very certain he'd lost the child.

Kenji and Yasushi had been talking all morning about taking the poor, stressed omega to the hospital. The small children chirping happily among themselves as if nothing were wrong.

 

Yasushi drove Moniwa down to the hospital only an hour later when the whining didn't stop. While Kenji took the children down town on the train.

 

Moniwa was brought back home sobbing, he had indeed lost the child.


	4. Four Children Is A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a house is a big step!

After he had discovered the death of his unborn child, Moniwa took very careful, motherly care of his children, practically suffocating them with his need to never let go.

Kenji and Yasushi were a bit worried, but they were quiet about it. As long as the Omega had no intention to murder his children, they won't take them away.

 

As time progressed, Kaname was almost positive it was never going to get better. His dormant depression worsened, and he talked very little to Kenji and his Alpha. The Alpha scent, although familiar, seemed to scare Moniwa. He wouldn't leave his bed until Yasushi had left the house, and would cover his children in his scent almost violently, and wouldn't let anyone that smelled strongly of the dominant scent near him.

Kenji worried, and insisted that Moniwa take a trip to the park, with his kids, to relax a bit. Moniwa refused, and no matter how much Kenji begged, and told him it'd be good, he continued to disagree

 

After almost a year, everyone learned a few things. Moniwa learned that his daughter, Keiko, liked to hang out with Kenji more then him, Minato liked everyone about the same, and that Ikari stayed close to his bearer. Kenji and Yasushi learned that Hideki was blind, after the child started walking, and ended up bumping into several things, that he would have otherwise see well enough to toddle away from. Kenji also learned to not try and cut Moniwa's children's hair, as Moniwa very specifically wanted his twins hair to remain like his mate's.

As the twins grew, their hair began to differ, making it one of the only differences amongst them. Ikari's hair, started to darken, and almost become black, while Minato's lightened up if anything, with very few dark strands among his hair. Kenji suspected that is was since he would bring Hideki and Minato to the park, and Ikari would stay home, not getting as much light, which was the obvious reason that Ikari was so much paler then his twin. Other then that, Ikari seemed more introverted, disliking people, Minato however would walk up to strangers and talk to them.

Moniwa and Kenji worried about Ikari somewhat.

 

After another few months, Moniwa picked up a job, being over the worst part, and they were finally able to afford a house. At this point, Keiko was 5, the twins where 3 years old, and Hideki had just turned 2.

Moving Hideki into a new house was the worst part. The poor blind child ran into walls, trying to find his parents, and eventually they just had to keep a close eye on his, and repeat to him o hold out his hands. Minato being the nice child he is, would sometimes hold his 'almost' brother's hand, and guild him.

Hideki loved Ikari more then anything in the world, and tried to sit by him while he played video games, and even though he couldn't see the screen, he'd cheer words of encouragement to him.

Moniwa was doing significantly better. He did well at his work, and started going out side a bit more. Kenji started cooking at home when he could for the other two, and kept an eye on the children for the most part. Yasushi would play videogames when he got home, letting Ikari play with him sometimes, so while he was away at work, the child would get to play the games instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my HQ!! phase, and don't want call backs to a super bad time in my life. This fic is forever unfinished. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
